Promesas
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Las promesas están hechas para cumplirse.


**Advertencias:** Pendejada y media. Universo alterno.

* * *

 **PROMESAS**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Le mira por vez primera con los ojos somnolientos y lagañas en los lagrimales. El encuentro es tan casual como insustancial y Sasuke ni siquiera sabe que Naruto se llama Naruto. Sólo sabe que es un tipo ruidoso y que ya podría mandarlo a tomar por culo si vuelve a interrumpir su siesta en los jardines traseros de la preparatoria una vez más.

—Te vas a rostizar aquí —le informa con la preocupación y la consideración que un extraño le tiene a otro. Los cabellos rubios largos, casi tapándole los ojos de cielo.

—Es mi problema.

Y, con ese intercambio de palabras, su primer encuentro cesa.

 **oOo**

Su primera promesa es vaga, casi sin contar como tal. Es la obligación de los puntos que necesita uno para aprobar la materia y el otro para tener notas perfectas. Pero allí está, la primera de muchas, flotando entre los dos como suave pluma.

—¡Te veo a las cinco en la biblioteca!

 **oOo**

No es la primera petición de este tipo que recibe, pero sí es la primera con tanta insistencia. Las peticiones, amenazas, los ruegos y los sobornos de Naruto llegan a sus oídos como una constante tortura. Al final de la primera semana está tan harto de escuchar su voz que se encuentra tentado a jalarse los cabellos negros y arrancárselos todos de una.

Sólo quiere que se vaya. Sólo quiere que se calle.

—No tengo tiempo.

—Por favor.

—No quiero.

—¡Por favor!

—No estoy interesado.

—¡Por favor!

—Vete al diablo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Te prometo que no te haré perder el tiempo y aprobaré, _de veras_!

Su petición es tan clara y constante como los truenos en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. Igual de tumultuosa y angustiante que acaba cediendo sólo para parar el constante zumbido en sus oídos. Naruto salta de la felicidad y le da siete palmaditas en la espalda (Sasuke lo sabe porque las cuenta) ; los ojos le brillan con una alegría chispeante que algún observador casual podría pensar que el chico se ha sacado la lotería.

Quedan de verse de lunes a jueves en casa de Sasuke, en su sala y con los pertinentes libros para las tutorías.

 **oOo**

Es una cosa que, a lo mejor, Sasuke siempre supo a pesar de su resistencia. La certeza nacida de la soledad y la introspección en el silencio de las cuatro paredes de su habitación y no un rápido aleteo del corazón ni ninguna basura poética como esas.

Una cosa que parecía evidente: que iba a caer —torpe, enamorado— por la personalidad burbujeante, complementaria de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto toma su barbilla con la fiereza propia de un hombre envalentonado por el alcohol y choca sus labios con los suyos, Sasuke se permite pensar más que nunca. No desconecta su mente ni cierra los ojos; no se deja llevar ni permite fluir el momento. Sus pensamientos se arremolinan en la punta de su lengua, incapacitada por la boca de Naruto sobre la firmemente cerrada suya.

Existen un millón de cosas por las cosas por las que este simple momento puede salir mal (son amigos, son opuestos, son hombres, están en un lugar lleno de gente; sus reputaciones, sus familias…) que disfrutarlo está fuera de discusión.

Sasuke siempre ha sido un hombre de decisiones racionales.

Pero cuando Naruto le mira a los ojos con el dolor patente en su tintura azul y le ruega a la vez que le promete que "todo va a estar bien" con un susurro quedo, no está seguro más.

 **oOo**

Nada está bien.

Es difícil y a veces le ahogan las miradas desdeñosas de las personas que les ven juntos. Los cuchicheos a sus espaldas y los insultos de personas que nada tienen que ver con ellos y que tampoco deberían estar interesados en su vida. No está bien tampoco la sonrisa inestable en la boca de Naruto, fingiendo que puede con todo cuando claramente está temblando.

Piensa en terminar y eso es lo que hace.

Lo hace en su mente una vez y otra más y otra más. Salva a Naruto de toda la mierda en la que están nadando ahora mismo. Del desprecio de sus conocidos, de la mirada decepcionada en el rostro de sus familiares, de sus amigos incómodos con su presencia.

A Sasuke todo eso no le importa tanto como debería, pero a Naruto sí. Y, aunque no es un hombre de promesas, se hace una consigo mismo: hacer que todo esté bien en lugar de sólo esperarlo.

 **oOo**

Dictaminan que es imposible cambiar al mundo, a la sociedad y que es mejor cambiar por sí mismos. Aprender a sobrellevar las cosas, a compartir las cargas y a hacer oídos sordos de la malicia de los otros.

—Vamos a estar bien —dice Sasuke, seguro de sus palabras. Naruto recarga su frente en su espalda sudada y susurra con cálido aliento otra dulce promesa contra su piel.

—Vamos a estar juntos. Hasta el final.

 **oOo**

Es sólo un recuerdo viejo ahora la humedad de la lluvia sobre sus hombros y el tremor que le provocaba el aire frío del otoño cuando los atrapó el llanto de las nubes en medio de la calle.

Acostados entre las cálidas sábanas de su cama y mirando el techo, Sasuke mira a Naruto entretejer historias con su voz chillona de un futuro ridículo con autos voladores y chips de control mental. Le mira mientras Naruto lanza cien, mil palabras por segundo y sus ojos brillan con la certeza de que una buena idea ha surgido allí mismo, un nuevo mundo se ha abierto en su cabeza y puede llenar las hojas blancas de su cuaderno una vez más.

—Quizá, Sasuke, pueda ser escritor —confiesa de manera tímida, impropia de él.

—Quizá te mueras de hambre intentándolo —apunta, pero no le dice que no. No le dice que ya tiene media carrera en la facultad de ingeniería y que sería un desperdicio—. No voy a mantenerte.

Y Naruto sonríe porque es la primera vez que Sasuke y él hablan de un futuro juntos fuera de su afecto, aunque sea en una corta frase llena de realismo como esa.

—Trabajaré a medio tiempo, _de veras_. No soy un inútil.

—Bien. Te lo recordaré cuando el momento llegue.

Y Sasuke se lo recuerda tres años después cuando Naruto es un escritor fracasado y nadie acepta ninguno de sus manuscritos.

Pero el rubio se lo restriega cinco años después de eso cuando su primer libro es un éxito de ventas y ya no tiene por qué escuchar que va a morir de hambre siendo un escritor.

 **oOo**

Sus historias son sueños sobre los dos, en muchos universos, en muchos mundos, en muchas líneas del tiempo donde siempre hay esperanza y la promesa de un "hasta el final".

* * *

 **Quiero decirles que iba a matar a Naruto pero era demasiado predecible as** **í que esto termina como termina por culpa de eso. Bye, beibes.**

 **¡Hasta otra!**

 **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**


End file.
